Tell me what the Rain knows
by Laylania
Summary: Now where will you go, now you've no home? Let the rain wash away your last days.


**Authoress Notes:** Wolf's Rain is one of my favorite animes. It makes me cry every time I re-watch it. Toboe's my favorite, though. –huggles Toboe-

**Claim:** I own Celeste and Anali.

**Disclaim:** I don't own Wolf's Rain. As much as I'd love to.

**Key:**

_~talking in wolf form~_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

LyricsChapter One: Howling of wolves

Slender, delicate fingertips brushed over the smooth ivory of the piano keys, soft pinking creating a broken lullaby waiting to be threaded into a symphonic melody. A delicate smile spread across pale lips, a second hand joining the first.

Pressing the keys, the melodic tunes issued from the well taken care of grand piano, making the ears of the gray and white Siberian husky flick up eagerly as the large canine lifted herself to her feet, collar clinking gently as she padded over to the piano, sitting down on her haunches as her tail curled over her back, wagging eagerly as a pink tongue lolled out from between a row of sharp teeth.

"How was it, Celeste?" a soft voice asked, belonging to the young brown haired girl as she turned towards her animal companion, reaching down and petting the female dog's head gently. Her eyes didn't open as she smiled. "Pretty good, ne?"

Celeste barked in agreement, and she laughed. Getting up, the young girl kept her hand on Celeste's head for guidance as she made her way down the narrow hallway and to her room, Celeste following. Getting dressed for bed, moonlight spilt through the window, dancing along the floorboards.

Lying down under the covers, Anali reached over, patting the side she wasn't laying on. Celeste leapt up, curling around the young girl who was barely fourteen years old. Snuggling into the soft fur of her beloved companion and closest friend, Anali sighed softly. "Goodnight, Celeste…" she giggled when Celeste nuzzled her neck with her cold nose as a response. Quickly, the young child fell asleep, chest rising and falling in the tempo of slumber.

Celeste's head rose at the sound of a shrill call, that of a wolf's. Crystal blue eyes flashed in recognition, and she made sure she didn't wake Anali as she got up and exited the room. She knew her way around, having lived here since she was a pup with her eyes barely open. She had been under Anali's care for as long as she could remember, and she had no qualms about it.

Anali was blind, and Celeste took it as her duty to care for her owner as much as the young girl cared for her. Celeste was like a mother to Anali, as the dog thought of her as her daughter, despite them being completely different. Slipping out the door, Celeste looked both ways.

Her shadow, once that of a dog, morphed into that of a young woman wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and black boots. Short black hair caressed her shoulders, and her blue eyes searched the gathering shadows of Freeze city.

Walking forward, she moved towards the edges of town, knowing that she couldn't go too far, lest Anali wake up without her there. She came to a stop; turning towards the abandoned building that the howling was coming from. Opening the door, she paused. "Are you the ones making all that racket?" she questioned, eyes flitting between the four males.

A silver haired, golden-eyed male with tan skin and a leather jacket got up, scowling at the young female. "Got a problem with it?" he snarled, and Celeste's eyes narrowed.

"I'm just here to say keep it down, my master is asleep." She spoke softly, though there was an undercurrent of irritation in her tone. She didn't like this wolf, not at all. She turned, returning to her original form as she headed towards the door.

"If you're part wolf," came a quiet voice as she turned towards the speaker, a black haired boy with piercing blue eyes, "why aren't you looking for paradise?"

_~Because there's someone here that I can't abandon. And besides…~_ Celeste hesitated at the door. _~Paradise is just a fool's sentiment.~_

And then she was gone.


End file.
